Evil May Care
by DianeLionheart
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog has been "acting weird" recently; he causes havoc in Mina and Ash's love life, kisses Amy, and tries to put the moves on Fiona despite the fact that it will hurt his best friend, Tails.
1. Evil May Care, Part 1

Written by DianeLionheart

Based on the original comic book story written by Ken Penders for Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Issues 150-151 and an unused storyline written by Karl Bollers and published by Archie Comics.

This re-write is intended for entertainment purposes and is also intended for those who feel the original story was lackluster and could have been better. No offense is intended for anyone who enjoyed the original story.

Evil May Care - Part 1 - From Hero to Zero

Just another day in Knothole City, Sonic is relaxing under a tree, enjoying the spring breeze. As he's relaxing, Mina comes by and sees Sonic. She decides to walk over to say hello to Sonic.

"Sonic!" said Mina. The hedgehog opens one of his eyes to find see Mina beside him. "What brings you here?"

Opening his eyes grants the blue hedgehog the sight of the pretty, purple silky-haired mongoose; she had gorgeous emerald eyes and an adorable smile. Seeing the mongoose here gave Sonic an idea. He gets up from his spot and comes over to Mina in hopes of wooing her.

"Hey Mina." Said the blue hedgehog. "I didn't have anything to do and I was thinking maybe you and I could hang out down by the creek!" he asks.

"Really?" She replied. This was unusual to her; the hedgehog that she once had a crush on is asking her out. She'd think that he wouldn't be interested since he never returned her feelings. Regardless, she accepts. "That sounds great! But what about Ash?"

"What about him?" Sonic says as he takes Mina's hand. They begin walking into the forest area of Knothole City.

Sonic is spending quality time with Mina, taking her for a stroll down the river and picking a few flowers for her. Mina was not believing this; she is hoping that she's dreaming and yearns for someone to wake her up; she is finally with Sonic, the boy who she wanted to be her boyfriend, and he is… No. she can't do this to Ash. She can't hurt her boyfriend by being with her former crush… so she lets go of Sonic's hand.

"Something wrong, babe?" asked Sonic.

"I just… this isn't what I wanted." Confessed Mina while looking sad, and she runs off, leaving Sonic behind.

"Yeah," Sonic says as he watches Mina running away from him. Sonic was disappointed that he couldn't make any more moves onto her. "…sigh…so close… yet so far…"

As Mina runs off, Amy, who is walking on the same path as Mina, walks past her. The pink hedgehog notices the mongoose running away and turns to her.

"Mina! Mina! What's the rush?" She yells to Mina, but Mina was already gone from her sight. Seeing Amy after Mina has just left, gave the hedgehog a new idea.

"Well, the day may not be a total loss…" Thought Sonic. "especially with all the hot chicks in the local vicinity…" With his new sights set on Amy, Sonic rushes up to Amy and greets her with a smile. "Say, babe. Wha'cha up to?" he asks Amy.

The pink hedgehog was shocked to hear what Sonic had just said to her. "Uhh… Sonic… did you… did you just call me "Babe"?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you were free right now?"

If she's free right now? The words excite Amy. She couldn't believe this; the hedgehog of her dreams is asking her out on a date. Her face is blushing in rosy-red, and her heart is racing. She is wondering if this is a dream if this is unreal.

One hour later… Tails is walking through the floral parts of Knothole City, searching for Sonic.

"It's been hours since Sonic was supposed to have come over!" Tails thinks to himself. "It's not like him to not show up! I've asked everyone, and no one has ever seen him! Wherever could he-?" Just then, he hears giggles and kissing noise from behind the bushes. Tails go over to investigate, and… to his surprise, he catches Sonic kissing with Amy. "HOLEE-!"

Having her lips pressed onto the lips of her long-time crush made her feel like she was flying, walking on air. Her dreams of being with the love of her love are coming true.

"Sonic, I… I didn't know that you'd be really interested in me. I guess you were just too shy to admit your feelings." She tells Sonic.

"Oh, Amy," replied Sonic "a sweet girl like you? What's not to like?"

"Sonic! Amy!?" The hedgehog couple hears Tails' voice and turns their heads to find that he has been standing there the whole time as they were having their moment.

"Tails!?" said a surprised Amy.

"'Buds before Babes', huh?" Tails questions Sonic.

"What's it to you? When I need a sidekick, I'll let you know!"

Tails was really angry at Sonic for what he had just said to him. "Sonic! I can't believe you!" He shouts. "Forget this, I'm leaving!" Annoyed and frustrated by Sonic's words and actions, Tails storms off, leaving behind the blue hedgehog and his 'mistress'. Amy herself couldn't believe that Sonic would be straight-up mean-spirited and rude, especially to his best friend. She was shocked.

"Sonic! Did you just upset Tails?" She asks in disbelief. "We should go after him!"

"Nah! He'll be okay!" He says, then he tries to kiss Amy again, but Amy lets go of Sonic's arms and backs away from him.

"Umm… listen, I gotta go now. Thanks for the date, by the way!" Amy walks away, leaving Sonic behind in the bushes. Sonic tries to go after Amy as she's leaving.

"Oh, c'mon, babe! Just one more kiss?" He asks as he tries to catch up to her, but Amy just ignores Sonic and heads back home.

Hours later, as the sun begins to set, Sonic is still searching for Amy, but with no luck. Amy is gone, disappeared from Sonic's view.

"Dang! Little rascal's gone. And she was so much better than Mina!"

As Sonic is still annoyed for Amy leaving him, he accidentally bumps into Fiona Fox.

The sight of Fiona made Sonic infatuated by her beauty. To him, she looked like a goddess, her figure was so captivating, her long red hair is like silk, and her eyes are like the ocean. He thought that since Amy's gone, he might as well find someone else to have some more fun with.

"Hey, Sonic!" said Fiona, after bumping into Sonic.

"Sorry, babe!" greeted Sonic. "Didn't see ya there." He offered her back up, but the fox was able to do that by herself. "Say, what's a pretty girl like you doing at this lovely time of day?"

Fiona is surprised, and at the same time crept, on what Sonic just said to her. She isn't going to have it, especially since she was left for dead by him years ago.

"Alright, blue, what is your game?" Fiona asked raising a brow. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"What?! No, no." Replied Sonic, being cool. "I just thought you wanted some company.

Besides, a pretty face like you shouldn't be alone on this beautiful evening."

Fiona turns around, folding her arms. She's looked pretty upset. She had always been hostile to him due to him leaving her for dead years ago. While that is still the case, she did gain somewhat of respect for Sonic ever since the Xorda incident the previous year, which severed her hatred towards him. However, today he called her "a pretty face", before that, it was "babe". Maybe he's only trying to be nice but that was flirting. If he wanted to be nice, he could've just said "hello" or "how are ya"?

She looked over the horizon as the bird flew across the sky and the sun has almost sunk into the ground, saying nothing. As Sonic tries to prepare for another move on the red fox, Fiona turns to the hedgehog while unfolding her hands.

"I would like some company, Sonic. But not right now, okay?" Fiona tells Sonic "I gotta go now."

"Aww, really?" said Sonic with disappointment. "But I wanted to do more stuff with you."

"Some other time, okay?"

Fiona walks away and heads home, leaving Sonic behind. He tries to reach out to her but she's already at the path leading to the residential area where their houses are. Sonic is once again disappointed that he could not get his hands on another girl to hang out with. He wanted to see what else he can do while there still some light outside. He could go grab a chili dog, or he could go for a nap like before, there are so many things he could do before the day is done, but he just decided to go home.

Much later, Sonic arrives at a house with a mailbox that shaped like the Classic Sonic emblem. By that point, the sun is down and stars begin to come out, each star was a shining diamond in the sky. He goes to the door of the house and knocks.

"Come in." said a voice. Sonic opens the door, where he is welcomed by his parents.

"Welcome home, son." greeted Bernadette.

"Mom…" Sonic thought as he sees his loving mother, the lilac-colored hedgehog with blonde bangs.

"How was your day, son?" greeted Jules.

"…and Dad…" Sonic didn't know what to think, seeing his robotic father and being greeted by him. Regardless, he gives his father an answer. "It was great, dad."

Sonic sits at the table where his father is. His father looked really happy. Sonic never saw his father smile at him like that before. "He's giving me that strange look…" thought Sonic. "Never saw my dad look at me like this…"

"Something wrong, champ?" asked Jules.

"Huh? Oh, no," answered Sonic. "It's just that… that's some smile you've got there…"

"Oh. Thank you." Jules says, surprised by his son's compliment.

"I'm guessing that you must be really happy at me for some reason," Sonic said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it's not every day that a father gets to be with his hero for a son."

"Really?"

"Of course. Even when you have to fight Robotnik to protect the world, you'll still able to return home to me and your mother, and we're both very proud of you for doing has you have to for the sake of Mobius."

The words coming from his father is making Sonic feel something that's he's never felt before; his father just told him that he is proud of him for being a hero. He saved the world many times before but hearing from his father that he's proud of him for this actually made him really happy. His father had not been with him for most of his life, only having Uncle Chuck until Robotropolis captured and roboticized him. Now, he's got his entire family back now and all but his father has been derobticized.

Just then, he begins to smell something. He sniffed for the scent; it smelt so good, it was a pungent smell of peppers and cumin.

"Wow…" though Sonic. "What's that amazing smell?"

"Dinner's ready, sweetie." Said Bernie as she brings a huge silver platter to the table where Sonic and Jules are sitting. What's on the dinner place is a huge silver platter, full of chilidogs. It's not just the smell of the dogs, it's the look of them that got Sonic excited. His mouth was watering a little, and his stomach was growling just by looking at it. Sonic picks up a dog from the top of the pyramid of chili dogs and puts a bit of it in his mouth. He bites into the tip of the dog, tearing the piece off and begins to chew it. After a few seconds of chewing and tasting the flavor, he swallows it. After a few seconds, he becomes amazed by the taste of the chili dog.

"This is great!" exclaimed Sonic. "Thanks!"

"Anything for our special little guy." Replied Bernie as she smiles at her son for his compliment as he scarfs down his chili dog.

Later that same night, Sonic is laying down in his comfy car bed, on top of the sheets his head on a pillow and his hands both behind his head. He has a grinning smile on his face, happy after having a great day.

"Man! What a day, what a day! Got to hang with some babes, all the chili dogs I can eat, and now, I get to have a hot shower and sleep a comfy bed."

He thought back to his day, sending time with Mina, Amy, and Fiona, before thinking about his parents, Jules and Bernadette. Thinking about them, his demeanor becomes a little somber.

"Mom and dad…" he said. "They were nothing like the folks I got back home. They were so kind to me… I… felt something that I never felt before…"

{Flashback}

No Zone. In a giant building known as the "Zone Jail", where criminals from all over the multiverse are sent there for the crimes they've committed. Anti-Sonic, the evil version of Sonic the Hedgehog from another dimension known as Anti-Mobius, is brought before the Parole Board with his hands cuffed. Zonic the Zone Cop is right beside Anti-Sonic's side as he's being presented.

"Sonic the Hedgehog of Mobius-372! You stand before the Parole Board. What do you want?!"

"Your honor, I would like to be granted full parole… for good behavior. You see, I-"

For a brief moment after Anti-Sonic's request, there was some silence, before the Parole Board all laugh at Anti-Sonic for his request. After about twelve seconds, they stop and calm down for a moment. The leader of the Parole Board stands to give Anti-Sonic their answer.

"After all the crimes you've committed in the universe, I wouldn't let you go, even if you were the last prisoner here! Your permission for parole has been denied! Guards, take him back to his cell."

"Aww, c'mon!" he yells as he's dragged back to the cells.

Now back in his cell, frustrated from his rejected permission for a temporary leave. He's taking out his anger by repeatedly punching his pillow.

"What's that board's problem?!" he said. "I just wanna have a bit of fun! I've been in this stinking dump for so long, the only thing I can find here is boredom!"

"It ain't fair!" he yells as he gives the last punch on his pillow before it hits the wall and plummeting to the floor. He sits down on his bed, putting his hands under his face, upset. After a few seconds, he looks up at the ceiling, having conjured up a plan.

"In that case, I'll have to take matters into my own hands!" he said with a snarky grin.

Anti-Sonic waited until the Zone Jail Guard arrives for his late-night shift around Anti-Sonic's cell. Once the guard is in-range, Anti-Sonic grabs a blunt object and whacks the guard on the head, knocking him out. After getting keys from the KO'd Zone Jail Guard, Anti-Sonic unlocks his cell and gets his chance to sneak inside the Prison Processing to get to the Zone Link Generator he stole from Anti-Rotor while Anti-Sonic was still with the Anti-Freedom Fighters. He had to be quick; if one of the patrol officers arrive at Anti-Sonic's cell, they'll discover that one of the guards are knocked out and that Anti-Sonic's cell is empty. He finds and enters the Prison Processing Room to look for the Zone Link Generator, looking for the shelf with his prison number; "004-1994-011". He finds the Zone Link Generator inside the box with his cell number, quickly grabs it and runs out of the room.

When Anti-Sonic got out with the Zone Link Generator, one of the patrol officers discovers the knocked-out guard near Anti-Sonic's unlocked and empty cell. At that moment, Anti-Sonic activates the Zone Link Generator, opening the portal to the Cosmic Interstate. Anti-Sonic jumps into the portal, and it closes behind him as he travels through the Cosmic Interstate.

The portal to the Cosmic Interstate opens on Mobius Prime and Anti-Sonic emerges from the portal. He lands in the Great Forest, where the hidden city of Knothole should be.

"Now to find my goody-two-shoes prime-self!"

Anti-Sonic is outside of Knothole City's range, hiding behind the bushes, waiting for Sonic the Hedgehog until he's the closest he can be. Moments later, Sonic comes out of the city as his happy-go-lucky self and once Sonic is finally close enough to where Anti-Sonic is, Anti-Sonic jumps from the bushes and attacks Sonic, knocking him out before Sonic could notice his Anti-counterpart jumping him. After this, he takes the unconscious Sonic Prime to a solitary cabin in the darkest area of the Great Forest. He opens the cabin door and brags Sonic Prime in there. Anti-Sonic then takes off his sunglasses and leather jacket and puts them on Sonic-Prime. Leaving Sonic-Prime behind in the cabin, he heads to Knothole City.

{End of Flashback}

Anti-Sonic is laying down on Sonic's bed with a snarky grin, his eyes closed, and satisfaction, having taken over the life of his Prime-self.

"I'm glad that I broke outta stupid Zone Jail!" He mutters as Anti-Sonic softly drifts to sleep in Sonic's bed.

The next day, Anti-Sonic arrives at Town Center, where he is immediately greeted by everyone there. Anti-Sonic couldn't believe the praise he's getting, even allowing the children to walk over and asking for high fives. "Is this what it's like to be a celebrity, being well known and beloved 'round these parts?" Anti-Sonic thought. "There was nothing like this back on Anti-Mobius. I got rid of Sal's father by sending him to the Zone of Silence and what do I get? Not even a stinking thanks."

He stops at the front of a Hog Dog Shop as the children leave and the Hot Dog Vendor was already there by the stand.

"Bonjour, Sonic." Greeted the Hot Dog vendor. "How's Knothole's favorite hero on this fine day?"

"Ah, can't complain, sir." Said Anti-Sonic.

"What can I do you, monsieur, a Chili Dog, I presume?"

"You don't hear me arguing!" Anti-Sonic replied.

"Alright then, monsieur. I'll be back in a jiffy." Said the vender with a smile.

After the vendor leaves to prepare a Chili Dog for a well-renounced customer, suddenly Anti-Sonic hears the cries of panicking civilians from yards away. The other customers nearby also hear the screams and begin to panic, some even run away in horror.

"Sonic! Please, help us!" cried a civilian.

Anti-Sonic hears the cry for him, and he rushes over to the civilian crying for him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Knothole City is under attack!" she cried.

"There's a Shadowbot tearing up the city's flora!" another one said.

"Is that all? What is even doing here?"

"I don't know, but hurry over there and stop it before it destroys the city!"

With the citizens in a panic and calling for their hero's help, Anti-Sonic has the sudden curiosity of how Sonic Prime handles it whenever his home has been threatened. In no time flat, he arrives on the scene, finding the Shadowbot wreaking destruction around the Town Center; wreaking the streets, smashing shop windows, ruining flower and plant pots. The blue anti-hedgehog sees what the Shadowbot has been doing.

"So, this is what the fuss's about?" remarked Anti-Sonic, giving the Shadowbot a smirk while not looking pretty impressed by the sight of the Shadowbot. "Ha, that tin can can't scare me." But then, the Shadowbot, marches towards the blue hedgehog.

As Anti-Sonic trash talks about the Shadowbot, "It's more like a-" the Shadowbot is already standing before Anti-Sonic and attacks Anti-Sonic, leaving him astonished from how quickly the bot strikes the blue anti-hedgehog. He dodges the punches and kicks in opposite directions; first, he goes to the right, then to the left. Anti-Sonic was left surprised by the bot's sudden attack.

"Okay, this guy's got some mad moves!" admitted Anti-Sonic, as he's taken off-guard by the Shadowbot's punches once again. He jumps away by the robot's second attack and evades. He runs up a nearby tree to recuperate and think for a moment. Anti-Sonic had never fought with Shadowbots before. He did work alongside them when he was working for Robo-Robotnik, but now he's facing one in battle. The only robots he ever had to deal with were his Robotnik's Sweepbots and all they ever did was clean up after him and the Anti-Freedom Fighters.

The Shadowbot's a lot stronger than he thought, it's on a whole new level from the Sweepbots. He has to get rid of it, but how? Now, how does his goody-two-shoes prime-self deal with this sorta crud? Oh right, he smashes it! Having a new plan of action, he begins attacking the Shadowbot by hitting it with a Spin Attack, followed by a kick to the head. The Shadowbot grabs him by the leg and throws Anti-Sonic to a tree. While the blue anti-hedgehog gets back up while clutching to the back of his head, the Shadowbot marches its way through to the blue hedgehog. It tries to punch Anti-Sonic, only to hit the tree thanks to Anti-Sonic jumping to the left. The Shadowbot swings to Anti's direction and starts swinging its fists to the hedgehog, but Anti-Sonic manages to barely dodge it by doing a backward flip.

Anti-Sonic manages to get another hit on the Shadowbot with a spin attack to the chest, making the bot tumble backward for a bit but wasn't to knock it down with a low kick. He then caught off-guard and was nearly stomped in the face, merely scratched on the cheek from the bot's hard, metal foot. Just what is he going? He thought. What is he anyway, some paper-weight? If he doesn't get rid of this Shadowbot now, he'll be done for. He needs to step it up. He jumps back up on his feet and prepares to face the Shadowbot. He charges his spin dash and directly attacks the Shadowbot to the chest. It landed on it rear with a large dent in where Anti-Sonic spin attacked it. It gets back up but was then attacked again by Anti-Sonic with a double kick to the head.

"Hey there, tin can!" said Anti-Sonic after landing. "You wanna pick on this handsome hog? Well, here I come!"

He finishes with a homing attack around the Shadowbot, making it dizzy and causing it to wobble, looking like it was about to fall. He jumps and kicks its head several times following it up with punch which causes its head to spin. The Shadowbot raises its hands and uses them to stop its head from spinning. It then proceeds to attack Anti-Sonic again with a couple of punches, Anti-Sonic manages to evade before head butting it, kicking it in the chest three more times, then another on the head.

"Time to finish this!" said Anti-Sonic, and he jumps into the air, lands on the Shadowbot's knees and finishes it with a triple spin kick. The Shadowbot collapse, falling backwards towards a fountain. Hitting the water, sparks fly and it's destroyed.

"What an absolute shocker!" marked Anti-Sonic, having defeated the Shadowobot.

The moment after their blue hero has just saved the day, the crowds begin to cheer. The sounds of praise were headed by Anti-Sonic, and he turns his head to the cheering crowd.

"Yay, Sonic!"

"I knew you could do it, Sonic!"

"Sonic! Sonic!"

Anti-Sonic cannot believe what he's hearing; he just wrecked a Shadowbot and suddenly, people are cheering and even thanking him. When he was in his own Mobius, he wrecked some robots and that was it. Here, this was completely different. He just saved their city and people and praising him.

"What is this?" he thought. "Is this… what it's like to receive praise?"

He was back at the stand where the hot dog vendor was waiting for his hero. He was watching the whole fight whiles he was preparing the chili dogs. He was super impressed with the hedgehog's heroics.

"That was tres Magnifique!" said the Hot Dog vendor.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" answered Anti-Sonic.

The crowds run to Anti-Sonic as the vender brings over a plate of twelve chili dogs to the stand, making Anti-Sonic's mouth water.

"Now this was certainly deserving of a dozen of my finest chili dogs."

Surround by a praising crowd and with a plate of chili dogs in front of him, he's beginning to feel something that he hasn't felt in a long time; admiration. He's never gotten this much admiration ever since he sent Anti-King Max to the Zone of Silence and took over Anti-Mobius by Anti-Sally's side. After that, all he and his Anti-Freedom Fighters ever did was cause trouble by littering and graffitiing. Most of those schemes were his idea and not once was he ever given any thanks for it.

It made him happy inside, for the first time in a very long time.

Anti-Sonic is sitting by the same tree he sat by just like the day before. He's smiling because he's getting admiration for his heroic deed of saving Knothole City from an out of a control Shadowbot.

"Wow. Is this what it's like to be famous? Is this why dad was so proud of me?" he thought to himself. "If this is the kind of life my goody-goody prime self gets, then I can just use to this."

He smiles and as he thinks back to everything, he's gone through over the past two days, he just remembers Sonic Prime he imprisoned back at the hidden cabin in the Great Forest. "That's right," he thought. "If that "goody-two-shoes" Sonic comes back; he'll expose me as an imposter!"

Realizing this, he gets back up on his feet and heads back into Knothole City. "In that case, I'd better take care of the problem before it occurs. Time to start looking for that another Sonic… and eliminate him for good!"

Anti-Sonic walks back into the city with a dark demeanor and a malevolent plan in mind.


	2. Evil May Care, Part 2

Written by DianeLionheart

Based on the original comic book story written by Ken Penders for Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Issues 150-151 and an unused storyline written by Karl Bollers and published by Archie Comics.

This re-write is intended for entertainment purposes and is also intended for those who feel the original story was lackluster and could have been better. No offense is intended for anyone who enjoyed the original story.

Evil May Care - Part 2 - No More Mr. Nice Hog

"Ugh… what happened…?" Sonic the Hedgehog slowly wakes up, his vision is slightly blurry and clears. He looked left and right, he's inside a solitary area with logs and roof for walls. He looks down and finds his feet wearing black boots.

"Woah!" He finds himself wearing a black leather jacket and boots. "Waah! What's with the ol' grease look?! Did Travolta play dress-up with me while I was sleepin'?"

"Wait," Sonic finds a mirror in the small room and looks closer at the black leather clothing in the mirror. "…that black leather looks kinda reminds me off…" He remembers being attacked by a shadowy figure. Sonic was hit in the head real hard before he could get a proper look of who it was. He gets a clear thought of whom the culprit was that knocked him out. He' wearing black leather, and the only one he knows that wears black leather is…

Sonic rushes out of the cabin to find the one who did this to him.

Back in Knothole City, after being praised by everyone for saving their city from an attacking Shadowbot, Anti-Sonic is in the bedroom of Sonic the Hedgehog as he prepares his plans to get rid of his Mobius Prime counterpart, permanently. He grabs a dagger from Uncle Chuck's desk in his study. Since Chuck is away, it hasn't been used. However, he had to find a key for the door since it is locked. Thankfully, the keys to the study were tucked away under the kitchen draws.

"Alright! I'm all set now! Now to get back to where I dumped Sonic Prime!" said Anti-Sonic. All ready and packed up for his deadly mission, Anti-Sonic wastes no time, he runs down the stairs, heading for the front door. As he grabs the nob, Bernie catches Ani-Sonic at the door.

"Sonic! You goin' somewhere?" asked Bernie, as she just notices her son who's just about to head out.

"Oh yeah! Goin' out for a run 'cause, you know what I'm like!"

"Okay, sweetie. Be back by dinner!"

"Will do, mom. See ya!"

After waving bye to Bernadette, Anti-Sonic runs out of the house, leaves Knothole City, and sets off into the Great Forest. Until he's completely alone, he acted completely like the Sonic the Hedgehog of Mobius Prime to not give away his true nature. Finally, out of the city and entering the forest, he no longer as to pretend that he is his Prime counterpart and can be himself with no witnesses around to see who he really is.

"Now, to find Sonic the Hedgehog of Mobius Prime… and put him outta his misery!" he says with a sinisterly evil grin on his face, and lets out an evil laugh as he scrolls through the forest to find the cabin that's holding Sonic prisoner.

Meanwhile, Sonic is running through the Unknown Forest, looking for Anti-Sonic for payback. He was super tricked, having been ambushed by him, knocking him out cold, and locking him away with Anti's clothes. He is not going to let Anti-Sonic get away with it this time.

"Just, where is he?" thought Sonic. "Oh, how I'd like to turn him into a can opener once I get my hands on that big fat joke of an evil twin! I'll kick his ugly butt back to Zone Jail-!"

Just as he streaks through the wood, suddenly, Sonic unknowingly rams into one another and land on his rear. He rubs his head from bumping into someone, not knowing who they ran into, until Sonic Prime opens his eyes, seeing Anti-Sonic in-front of him. He flinches, backs up from surprise. He couldn't believe this; Anti-Sonic has a knife at hand and he was trying to stab him with it. But there's no way he's not going to hold back; he's going to fight Anti-Sonic. Sonic Prime takes off Anti-Sonic's black leathers and tackles him with a Spin Attack. He has the evil version of himself pinned to the ground by the shoulders.

"Alright, other me! What's the big idea of posing as me?!" Sonic threatened.

"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog-Prime! Just the hog I was lookin' for," said Anti-Sonic, and while he was still pinned down by the good version of himself, Anti-Sonic takes out the dagger and tries to slash Sonic in the stomach. But in time, Sonic catches what his Anti counterpart was just about to do and quickly jumps off, while Anti-Sonic gets back up on his feet.

"Woah! What d'you think you're doin'?" said Sonic.

"The big idea, doomuss!" replied Anti-Sonic. "Since I enjoyed your world much better than my own original crummy world, I have the bright idea to replace you, permanently!"

The evil version attempts to attack Sonic again, this time, with a knife at hand, but Sonic evades it in time before the dagger would hit his stomach. Sonic's temper was beginning to rise for that assault.

"Now that's just plain dirty!" yelled Sonic.

"So what? I always play dirty!" replied Anti-Sonic. With his plan revealed, Anti-Sonic swings his dagger again, trying to slash Sonic's stomach again. Every time Anti-Sonic swings his dagger, Sonic quickly dodges each slash. Left and right, he swiftly avoids the blade until his upper left arm is cut slightly. "Ha! For the 'fastest thing alive', you couldn't even dodge a tiny dagger attack" mocked Anti-Sonic. Sonic's teeth gritted in anger from Anti's comment. Anti-Sonic picks up his knife before striking Sonic again. After avoiding Anti-Sonic's dagger, the fifth time, Sonic kicks the dagger off of Anti-Sonic's hand, getting Prime's leg cut in the process. Sonic lands on his knee, clutching onto his injury.

Anti-Sonic tries to retrieve his dagger, but it has landed in the river with the sharp rocks. Seeing how dangerous it, he decides it's not worth dying getting his knife back. Meanwhile, the other Sonic was back on his feet and ready to kick Anti in the teeth even further, much to which to Anti's worry. But seeing the dangerous river, this gave Anti-Sonic a great idea, and before Sonic could do anything, Anti-Sonic left the knife where it is and then proceed in finishing Sonic Prime off. He steps in with his fists closed.

In spite of his cuts, Sonic picks up some speed and goes in to attack Anit-Sonic with a Spin Attack. But Anti-Sonic, taking advantage of his injuries, evades and kicks Sonic Prime in the gut before he could get a chance to finish. Sonic groans from the pain, and Anti grins as he feasts his eyes on his hurt foe.

"Aww, what's wrong? Can't recover from the cuts you sustained from before?" gloated Anti-Sonic before kicking Sonic in the chin. Sonic clings onto his chin with his right hand with his left hand supporting him.

"_If it didn't hurt so much, I wouldn't believe any of this!_" Sonic thinks to himself, as he tries to get up from the kick, he endured from Anti-Sonic but is immediately pinned down by Anti-Sonic's boot.

"Sorry, Sonnie. Your days of heroism are over!" he says and he stomps Sonic Prime in the face…

A few minutes later, Sonic wakes up, facing upwards towards the sky with the clouds. He soon discovers that his hands and legs tied with a rope, being carried up by Anti-Sonic by a river. Sonic starts to panic.

"Whoa?! What's goin' on?! Why am I-?" cried Sonic.

"Your indefinite ending, Sonic!" said Anti-Sonic evilly.

"You annoying, rotten…! You're gonna get a major smackdown when I get my hands on-!"

"Yeah. Kinda a bummer, Sonic…" said Anti-Sonic, as he prepares to throw his prime counterpart into the river. "…but then again, you've had this coming for a long time!" he catapults the hands that are holding Sonic and prepares to send him to the river below. "Bye-bye, Primey! I hope you enjoy your swim!" said Anti-Sonic before throwing a tied-up Sonic into the river, and Sonic comes plummeting down, splashing into the water. Anti-Sonic watches in glee as he sees his double, Sonic the Hedgehog drown.

Meanwhile, Sonic is underwater, dropping the bottom like an anvil. Sonic is holding his breath to keeping his lungs from filling of water; however, it wasn't enough because his nose cannot be held due to tied hands. This is bad. Sonic is super slow while underwater and he cannot swim either, never mind the fact that his hands and feet are tied. There are no air bubbles nearby and there's not much time left. He had to find a way out of the water and back to the surface of the earth before he's a goner. He looked around for any sharp object he could use to cut him free from the ropes. After looking around franticly as each second, he loses his breath, he spots the dagger that Anti-Sonic dropped earlier.

With no options left, he desperately hops his way to the dagger. As he got to it, he realized that he had to turn around to grab the dagger since his hand is tied behind his back. After reaching it, he turns and struggles to retrieve the dagger and use it to cut himself free. By the time that he was able to grab the knife and proceed to cut the ropes with it, he was almost out of time so he had to hurry. He has the blade at the rope, struggling to cut as he cannot see the blade cutting the rope so that his hands can be free. He also can't hear the blade cutting the rope due to being surrounded by water. He pushes and pulls in and out as fast as he could on the rope as his head becomes dizzy from losing oxygen every second. However, his hands have begun to feel a little looser, meaning that he must be doing something right. But as hands are breaking free from the rope, his eyes began to droop and his chest his beginning to hurt; Sonic is right now about to drown. Slowly but surely, he brings the knife to his front and starts cutting the ropes tied to his ankles. In spite of the pain he feels in his chest, he was able to free his feet from the rope and tries his hardest, despite not being able to swim, to reach back to the surface…

While back by the river, Anti-Sonic has a closer look to see if his enemy has drowned. He looked around where he dropped his counterpart, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Finding him nowhere to be found, he closes his eyes and gives off an evil grin. "I guess he wasn't the hero everyone on Mobius thought he was." Said Anti-Sonic as he turns around and walks away, satisfied with his kill. "Good riddance."

As he makes his way, all of a sudden, Sonic out of the water, appearing behind Anti-Sonic, surprising the anti-hedgehog.

"Hey ya, Anti." exclaimed Sonic. "Did ya miss me?"

"What?!" screamed Anti-Sonic. "Dunno how you even avoided death from drowning, but you will not get away with sneaking up on me and scaring me half to death!" Anti-Sonic swings a kick to Sonic's knees, but Sonic avoids the kick, and spin attacks into Anti-Sonic's gut, flipping backward in the air and lands on his head on the hard, dry soil of the earth.

"That #$* &! Hurt!" He says after spitting out the ground. "I'll make sure you pay for that, Sonic Prime!" Anti-Sonic gets back up on his feet and charges in to attack Sonic again, headbutting him in the gut. He then jumps to get behind Sonic and hits him in the back of the face with a spin attack. Sonic hits the ground on his face. However, Sonic got back up and gave Anti a bit of a smirk.

"Nice move, Anti-me, but can you counter spin this move super-fast?!" Sonic then does a Sonic Wind Attack, doing a circle around Anti-Sonic and conjuring a tornado, sending Anti-Sonic flying and making him dizzy. After a few seconds of the spin, Sonic stop, allowing Anti-Sonic to fall, unable to do anything in his status condition and is knocked out by Sonic, hitting the river face first.

After giving a real good beatdown against his Anti-self, Sonic looks over the river to see if Anti-Sonic had drowned after the fall. To his dismay, he discovers Anti-Sonic climbing out of the river, trying to escape. Like a bullet, he rushes in with a spin dash, hitting Anti-Sonic in the gut, tripping him. Sonic is standing on top of Anti-Sonic with his left foot. Sonic Prime looks at Anti-Sonic with glee as Anti-Sonic stands on his foot, defeated.

"Game over, Anti-Sonic!" exclaimed Sonic, holding his slightly injured upper right arm. "You're going back to the No Zone Jail where you belong!"

Anti-Sonic is enraged by Sonic's comment, he charges at Sonic again, only this time he had the energy left to attack again despite his injuries, while Sonic, astonished by Anti's attack didn't have time to move quickly, resulting in the two getting into a tussle, with both their hands grabbing one another, wrestling.

"No way in heck I'm goin' back to that !#$*%# place!" said Anti-Sonic, angrily as he had his hands grappled onto Sonic. While Sonic is struggling against Anti trying to let him go, but end up fighting viciously all over again.

As they continue to go at it, just then, the Cosmic Interstate portal opens suddenly and, unbeknownst to the two hedgehogs, he wound up jumping into the portal. The portal closing behind them after entering.

Inside the Cosmic Interstate, Sonic and Anti-Sonic are in a huge scuffle on the cosmic path, rolling up and down, tumbling through the interstate at each other's necks. They eventually stop on Anti-Sonic's back, near an edge, giving Anti-Sonic the opportunity to get Sonic Prime off him. While still on his back, Anti-Sonic raises his feet and pushes Sonic off himself, freeing Anti-Sonic, but also pushing Sonic Prime towards the edge, causing him to fall. Anti-Sonic crawls to the edge which Sonic fell off from and watches Sonic falls further into the Cosmic Interstate. Unbeknownst to Ani-Sonic due to Sonic having disappeared from his view. Sonic sees a starlight, galaxy-este path, aims for it and lands on it with his feet. However, the impact of the fall causes him to fall flat on his face. Nevertheless, he landed safely and manages to get back up after a few moments laid down flat on the path.

As Sonic gets back up, Zonic arrives with three other zone cops, much to Sonic's dismay and annoyance.

"Freeze! This is as far as you go, Sonic-347!" shouted Zonic with his gold zone gun pointing at Sonic, with two other Zone Cops by Zonic's side. One is a tall, green, and muscular crocodile. The other is a bit shorter, fuchsia-colored chameleon. They too are ready to arrest Sonic and take him back to No Zone Jail. Sonic himself freaks out and has his hands out, waving and shaking his head in a panic.

"What?! Z-Zonic!" As the Zone Cops approaches their target, Sonic stops shaking and sees Anti-Sonic walking on a higher plane on another path of the Interstate, entering the portal back to Mobius Prime. Sonic is in no mood to stand by and be accused by his No Zone counterpart, he needs to leave and catch up to Anti-Sonic before he gets away. "I don't have time for this, I have to stop my double from causing any more havoc at home! See ya!"

"Wait!" yelled Zonic as Sonic runs away from the Zone Cops. He swoops around them before the cops could even get a chance to catch him and Sonic starts running through the Cosmic Interstate to catch up to his Anti counterpart. In a flash, Sonic has nearly left Zonic's sight, prompting the Zone Cop to follow suits. "Stop! Let's go after him!" orders Zonic, and he and the other two Zone Cops begin to chase after Sonic.

Sonic is running through the Cosmic Interstate, searching for his Anti counterpart while being pursued by the Zone Cops. The Interstate is so huge, he could get lost in this crazy, dimension for hours. He can't get stuck in this place; he needs to find Anti-Sonic. Sonic just saw his anti-counterpart leave the Interstate through a portal, so he has to follow the path until he gets to the portal that Anti just went through. The portal back to Mobius wouldn't be open for long so he has to hurry.

Meanwhile, the Zone Cops are behind Sonic's tail. But even so, Sonic is much too fast for them to keep up with the blue blur. However, they do have their radar so that they can track down Sonic Prime's every move, that way, they can pinpoint wherever their target is going. They see Sonic head to the top of the path and jump through the portal that Anti-Sonic has entered earlier.

While Anti-Sonic has come out of the portal, landing in the Great Jungle on Mobius. Believing that his prime counterpart is a goner since he's witnessed him falling into the abyss of the interstate, he moves on forward with a smirk on his face.

"Finally, I can get back to Knothole and live out my new, peaceful life, free from that my primey-self outta way." He says to himself, just as he jumps out of the portal and tackles Anti-Sonic again.

"Guess again, creep!" yells Sonic as he does so.

"You just can't lemme catch a break?!" snarled Anti-Sonic.

"You impersonated me and tried to kill me!"

Anti-Sonic kicks Sonic in the gut, sending the latter flying off the former. Anti then proceeds to pummel Sonic to a tree with a karate chop to the throat.

"Why can't ya stay dead already?!"

Sonic angrily breaks free from Anti's grip, while barely reclaiming his breath after having his throat hit pretty hard. But before Sonic could completely recover, Anti-Sonic sucker punches Sonic in the chin, and Sonic retaliates, rushing in and spins attack him, pinning Anti to the ground. Anti tries to punch him, but Sonic rolls out of the way and manages to trip Anti up. They scuffle so hard, that they lose their shoes and boots, making them look exactly identical. Punches and kicks were thrown and dodged as the fight between the two blue hedgehogs become more and more intense.

The Zone Cops arrive from the Cosmic Interstate to secure their target, and to their surprise, they see the two hedgehogs brawl it all out. Without the clothes, they can't tell Sonic apart from his Anti-counterpart.

"There's two of them?!" cries the first Zone Cop.

"Which means one of them is the Evil Sonic that was on Mobius Prime this whole time!" says the second Zone Cop.

"But which one do we arrest!?" asked the first Zone Cop.

"Can we just arrest both of them and figure this out later?" asked the second Zone Cop.

"No!" protested Zonic. "Our priority is Sonic-347! We should put all our focus on him!"

"But they're both completely identical, we can't tell which one's the Sonic we're after!"

The two hedgehogs recognize the voices and realize that the Zone Cops have arrived to arrest them. Both Sonics are standing with one of Sonic's arms around the other's neck.

"I am!" the two blue hedgehogs shouted.

"Zonic! Arrest him! He's the Sonic you're after!" One Sonic calls out.

"No! Arrest him! He's the Anti-Sonic!" The other Sonic calls out.

One breaks free and starts grabbing the other's throat, strangling them, and the other goes and does the same. The two Sonics struggle; with both on their knees and strangling each other, trying desperately to break free.

"_This is bad, majorly bad._" Thought one Sonic. "_If I don't think of something, Zonic is gonna arrest the wrong Sonic. I gonna convince them which one is Anti-Sonic, but how?_" Finally, that Sonic has thought of something; he sets the other Sonic free and comes over to Zonic with his hands up.

"Okay, Zonic." Says one Sonic. "I confess, I'm Anti-Sonic, the Sonic that you're after." Zonic is confused.

"C'mon, Zonic.

"I… err… of course."

Just as Zonic walks over to the surrendering Sonic to arrest him, the other one begins to laugh at the other Sonic's surrender. "Really?" he says. "That's how you give up and surrender yourself while pretending to be me? Geez, you're pathetic, Sonic!"

Following the insult, the other one grins; his plan worked. Before Zonic could grab Sonic's hand, his hand swoops off and points to the other Sonic laughing at him. "Hey, Zonic! We have your Anti-Sonic right here!" he shouts. Anti-Sonic realizes what's going on and becomes dumbfounded, having been tricked by Sonic.

"Oh, &%£$%!" he says having fallen for Sonic Prime's trick.

"Game over, Anti-Sonic!" says Sonic Prime while pointing to him. "There's nowhere else left for you to do to getaway. Zonic, book him!"

But before the Sonics did anything else, Anti-Sonic, incensed from Sonic Prime's trick, as well as the fact that now he has to go back to No Zone Jail, speeds over to Sonic Prime and Zonic and knocks the former down with a Spin Dash to the head, punches the latter in the face and jumps onto of the two Zone trying to corner him only to get their heads bashed into each other by Anti-Sonic before landing by them. "Like before, no freakin' way I'm going back to that place!" Anti-Sonic rushes towards the rock where his leather jacket was thrown to when he and Sonic Prime got into a scuffle. He grabs the Zone Link Generator from his Leather Jacket pockets and opens the portal to the Cosmic Interstate.

As Zonic and Sonic Prime get up, the former holding his face from the impact Anti-Sonic gave him. He rushes to try and catch up to Anti-Sonic.

"If there was one thing, I liked about playing the hero in this world, I at least know the good benefits of being one." He says, looking sad while thinking about the parents of Sonic, Jules and Bernadette and how they treated him.

"Hold it right there, Anti!" yells Zonic as he's nearly close to catching up to Anti-Sonic.

"Yeah, stop where you are!" yells Sonic Prime, who was the first to catch up to his Anti-counterpart. However, Anti sucker punches him, throwing him away to the ground as the portal begins to close.

"Sayonara, suckers!" says Anti-Sonic as he jumps into the portal, before closing and disappears. The Zone Cops did try to go after him as he leaves, but it was too late.

"Shoot! He got away!" said Zonic, tightening his fist in fury, having failed his mission to recapture Anti-Sonic.

"We were close." Said the first Zone Cop.

"But we were still slow." Said the second Zone Cop.

"Despite the fact that there are two speedsters within the area." Said Zonic.

"Where'd you think he disappeared to?" asked Sonic Prime after getting back up from the punch he received from his Anti counterpart. Zonic raises his head, facing his Prime counterpart.

"Anti-Sonic went into the Cosmic Interstate. If the portal has taken him anywhere in the multiverse, then he shouldn't have gone far." Zonic pulls out his communicator to contact someone to send a portal to bring Zonic and his team back to No Zone.

"So what's the plan now, Zonic?" asked Sonic Prime.

"We'll head back to HQ and begin our search to retrieve Anti-Sonic and make sure that he's locked away for good. Right now, I'll contact Zotor to open up another portal that will take us back to the No Zone. And Sonic…? No hard feelings."

"None at all," says Sonic as he stretches his arms upwards and his fists clenched. "just as long as I can get back home, and take a hot shower."

An hour or so later, Sonic is back on the ground of Mobius Prime, finding his way back home in Knothole City. The blue hero is ready to go home and relax after two stressful days of being imprisoned by Anti-Sonic, then beaten down brutally and almost killed by his anti-twin that put him in that position, to begin with. Then along comes Mina, coming over to him.

"Hey, Sonic!" greeted Mina. "Hope there's no hard feelings when I ended our date yesterday."

"Date!? What date?" Sonic exclaims. "_What's with Mina?_" He asks himself. "_I don't ever remember taking her out on a date!_"

As far as Sonic knows, he never went on a date with Mina. At that moment, Tails comes by, and Sonic sees him. He goes over to him.

"Tails!" He shouts to his little fox friend. "Do you have a minute?"

"Oh! Hello, Sonic" snarls Tails. "You need anything as long as your 'sidekick' is here?"

"Woah? What do you mean?" he asks with a confused look on his face.

"You said that if you needed a 'sidekick', you'd let me know, while you were making out with Amy!"

"What!? I'd never say anything like that! W-Waitaminue! Me and Amy?!"

Before Sonic could say anything, Tails walks away, ignoring Sonic pleading and calling out to him until Tails has left. Sonic just couldn't believe this; First of all, the girl that he knew and accidentally left behind, Fiona hates him and now likes him for some reason, then Mina comes by and tells him about the date he never actually had with her, then his best friend and little brother tells him that he caught him kissing Amy of all people.

A confused Mina comes over to comfort Sonic. "Sonic? Are you ok?" she asks, but Sonic doesn't reply. He's too shocked to say anything to Mina who's concerned about him. This has gone from a rough three days to an insanely confusing mess. Sonic was completely mortified.

"_What did that evil twin of mine do!?_"


End file.
